2014-06-30 - Earning your Wings: Father and Son Quality time
Bruce was up in the manor. His eyes were working over various business papers that talked about everything from stocks, upcoming releases from companies, business prospects and everything else. He sipped at a cup of decafe coffee. Night was coming. He was dressed in a tanktop and a pair of black workout pants. Another sip of coffee met his lips. Setting down the paper he went off toward the study upstairs. His hands grazed of the keys of a piano, he played a simple tune. Then he went to an old grandfather clock. Opening the faceplate he pulled on one of the parts and it opened up a secret door. A path of stairs led down to the cave. He moved down the stairs with intentions. Peeling off the tanktop he tossed it aside and went toward a spot in the cave. To the naked eye it looked like a piece of metal foundation. Pressing a few buttons it opened up revealing the infamous Batman costume. It was time to go to work. As the Old man comes down the stairs Terry has been working down here. A few projects of his own on the screen to the Batcomputer. One looks like he is going through files of Robberies, Another looks like he is writing datafiles on the Rogues from his time. If he showed up here, so can they. The other file looks like he's designing a new suit of armor. Terry is bored out of his skull, and wanting to get out on patrol. So when Bruce Shows up he says, "Patrol time?" standing up he saves and closes the data files to lock them. They are not complete just yet. "Don't think I am letting you leave without me." He's actually dressed in his Beyond armor. All he needs to do is put the cowl on as he starts to approach the old man. Set. "Are you ready?" Bruce asked Terry. All the bat-family members knew their limitations. One thing he ingrained in all of them was to know their limits when it came to heading out. Once they were outside, every member knew there were no limits. They did not have the luxury of showing limitations while wearing a costume. His gaze went to the costume, "Looks good, but are you ready?" As Terry pulls the cowl over his face and crosses his arms and jerks them down as a pair of Redwings comes out from his arms. "As I'll ever be. I've always been wanting to go out with you in your prime. As for the world. No it's not ready for this armor so I dialed down the strength to normal human. It will do until the other suit is fully designed." Coming beside Batman after he is all suited up. "So how are we playing this boss?" Terry seems to for the moment to have dropped all snark and witty banter. "Good," Bruce began to pull out the costume and put it on. First went the grey suit, then the black gauntlets and boots found their respective places. Grabbing the utility belt he wrapped it around his midsection. It went in place with a "click." His black gloved hands grabbed the matching place and fastened it on securely. Finally he put on the mask. Once the costume was on he began to walk toward the center piece of the cave. "We play it quiet. Stick to the shadows. I'll lead when it comes to patrol. Depending on who and what we run into, you'll start the takedowns. I want to see how you handle the suit depowered. Consider this the final test." Reaching for a switch on the belt a light went off. Terry would have recognized it from their first encounter. What came to them was something different. Yes, it was still a flying vehicle, but this one was very different from the Batwing. It was a little longer, but not quite as wide. It wasn't as fast as the batwing, but it was infinitely more quiet. Bruce called it 'The Bat.' The lid opened up. There were two seats inside it. "Get in," Bruce's voice hardened as he started to slip into the Batman persona. Making himself comfortable in the pilot's seat, he started to flick switches. "Strap yourself in," and Bruce did that for himself. The Bat took off into the night. Terry may not have been impressed because -his- Batmobile could fly faster and maintain better stealth. It was like riding in the precursor to what you were used to. Luckily the ride wasn't too long and before like they were landing on top of a building. Opening and closing, the hatch let the duo out and sealed itself tight. "Let's go," Bruce growled and started in a run across the rooftops. Jumps between buildings were made with no problem. Terry had help from the suit and the training, but it may have been hard to keep up with Bruce in his prime. They made their way over a few buildings before he peered down at a robbery in progress. Five guys holding a couple at gunpoint. Bruce looked to Terry seeing how he would handle this situation. The rules were no help from the suit. Anything else was on the table. Terry nods as he listens to the Old man. "Alright, Oh and don't get panicked if I get shot. It's not pleasant, but the suit has been able to resist a .500 magnum at near point blank. Hurts like hell." For once he knows to drop his typical snark and banter as he looks over The Bat. "I said it once I'll say it again. These would still be cutting edge in my time." The wings pull into the suit as he climbs into The Bat. Strapping himself in. Looking over the City as they fly he says. "Hard to believe, Lot smaller than Neo Gotham." When the Pair of them Land Terry gets out of the Vehicle, and then watches the Old man start running Terry also began Running. He's worked hard for his muscles. Perhaps what Bruce wasn't expecting is that, yes the Suit gives Terry a boost. But he ran with it roughly at low powers. The higher settings were reserved for seriously hard enemies. So he is able to clear the jumps as well as Bruce. Once in a while he does miss judge the strength needed, and stumbles. Rather than fight it and go off balance he rolls with it and tumbles to land on his feet. Crouching down Terry zooms in on the group of them and checks it out. Terry doesn't activate the Cloak, he wants to keep as many surprises in store for Later as he will jump off the edge and spread his wings. Having taken note of the guns and who has them he dive glides at the three guys behind the couple. Tucking his wings he flings two Batarangs at the two in front of the couple for their weapon hands as hard as he can. His personal style of batarangs snap open impacting their hands as he bowls back the three behind the couple. The disarmed pair ran off. A sudden sight of a giant Bat in Gotham usually meant one thing. Of the trio, the one on the far left looked at Terry and cried out, "He's one of 'dem impersonators! Get him," they began to open fire on Terry. Gotham wasn't short of people that thought they could slap together some hockey pads, a cape, mask and call it a costume. In their minds, Terry was just the impersonator with the best looking costume. Bruce stayed back watching Terry. He wasn't going to let the young man get hurt, but this was his show. So far he was passing. Bullets made noise as they bit into the alleyway Terry was down. Bits of brick and stone fell from the building as the trio were trying to hit Terry. There were doorways and even a dumpster to hide behind for cover. The couple ran off seeing their opportunity to flee. One of the benefits of the flat black suit was it reflected almost no light as he headed down the Alley. He could find the other two easy. //Impersonator my ass.// He thinks gritting his teeth. Terry told Batman his armor could withstand a .500 magnum round. So as one of the Bullets impact the wall as he moves down the alley. He doesn't go to far to get into darkness, as claws come out of his suit's finger tips and then his boots. From the Darkness he will climb up some of the Wall not unlike a certain wall crawler in new york. About ten to twenty feet then jumps at them. Once more hitting them into a tackle. Now he will go for the guns, striking wrist to get them disarmed. "Don't hand time to play with you three clowns, I need to get your two friends." Once the guns are knocked out of there hands Terry will kick them away from the three. And at this point he uses a number of rapid fire jabs and punches. He even extends his wings to batter them in the face and get them off guard. His goal is to get all three down in a Daze as quickly as possible. Having borrowed some thick Zipp ties from the Batcave. Terry pulls them from his belt and starts to Hog tie his capture. Now with his blood pumping he uses his cowl to located where the three guns went and his batarangs. Once he has the Guns he will use a Ziptie on then and make sure they are near the criminals in clear sight for the Police. Now getting his two Batarangs. The material that is coated on them let's them light up under UV vision. So he can get them rapidly. Now firing a line from his right gauntlet Terry will hook onto one of the ledges and then boost himself up to the roof. Heading into the direction of the two thugs had run off to. Everything was going well and according to Terry's plan. People were zip tied tightly. Guns were removed. He was really earning his stripes tonight. The only hiccup was Bruce. When Terry swung by the rooftops, his mentor and partner in crime was gone. By the time Terry made it down in the alleyway, Bruce was there tying up the two that got away. "You had them covered," Bruce said in the bat-voice. Tying each of them up his gaze went to Terry, "Night's still young. Next batch we'll hit together," pulling out his grappling gun Bruce swung off. Terry had the situation under control and Bruce knew that. Deep down Bruce couldn't have stayed away. A criminal needed to be put into a cell. Two were running away and Bruce was there ready to go. Working his way across more rooftops Bruce leaped. He caught Terry's earlier stumble. Training was going to make the him even better than he was. They traveled a good half of mile before he stopped. Holding out a hand Bruce held Terry at bay. Two gloved fingers went to his eyes then he pointed downward. A drug buy was going down. Two guys, the dealers, were handing something over to a big guy. It looked like one of those orange Coleman coolers. The two dealers, the wheeler and dealer, was a lanky man that did the talking. Between forefinger and thumb was a vial with green liquid in it. Flanking him was a big guy holding a sub-machine gun. Bruce's eyes narrowed at the vial. "Venom," he said in a low voice that was dripping with anger. "Buyer or dealers, you pick," he was getting ready to jump, a plan had to be formed first if they were going to do this together. AS Terry Followed the Old man, Running he was enjoying himself. "Dealer and the guy with the machine gun. I'll get the Venom. If they use it. Let me handle them." Terry moves as he will spread his wings and glide. "You strike first I will follow up." He says over the intercom. Terry selected his equipment, and selected a Claw. His goal was to let Bruce act first and then Terry would be acting not a half second Later. He would Glide at them and then the Guy with the Machine gun is in for a nasty surprise when Terry fires off his Grapple at the Machine gun so he can rip it out of the guy's hands. Terry placed higher priority on the dealer as he might have more vials on him, or knows where the suppler is. Before dropping down Bruce said, "The cooler. That's the buy. It doesn't look like much, but it's meant to conceal. Hide in plain sight. If you're going for the Venom, that's your target," after that message Bruce jumped down with his cape extended and landed on the buyer, HARD. The buyer was out and the hired gun began to open fire on Bruce with the machine gun. A smoke pellet was thrown down to give Bruce some hidden cover. Darting into an alleyway he leaned into a doorway then pulled up the grappling gun. As the smoke cleared he fired. The clawed hand made contact with the gun and Bruce yanked it away. The targets were disarmed. Terry was up. As Terry nods he will swoop down and manage to Act at the right time. His suit gives him the ability to see through the Smoke. As he makes his way allowing the Dealer to seeming get away. But Terry lifts and fires off a small tracer at the dealer to stick on the bottom of his coat. Terry's Goal is to get the Container out of public reach. So that is where he goes for. Allowing Bruce to take care of the buyer, he will grab hold of the cooler and a fast scan shows it is confirmed, as he will use his grapple to launch himself to the top of a building and set the case down on the roof out of anyone's reach. "Venom is secured! Tracker on the dealer. Pursue or assist?" Terry is waiting for confirmation that Bruce has things well in hand before taking off after the dealer. "Take the dealer. I'll secure the package." With the gun in hand, Bruce pulled the clip out then pocketed it. Swinging off to the rooftop he grabbed the container. There were ways to neutralize Venom. Opening his belt he began to pull out small containers of chemicals. The dealers both ran together, "You told me the Bat wasn't going to be a factor." the hired gun said to the brains of the operation. "I didn't expect there to be two of them!" the dealer growled back. Both were running for their lives. The sample in the dealer's hand he started to put in a syringe. The duo stopped. When the syringe was ready he injected the bigger guy with the small sample of Venom. It would have improved things to a little bit. Nothing like Bane, but the big guy that already pushed some capabilities was now going to be like an Olympian destined to win the gold. As Terry runs after the pair he will will get there a touch too late as he stops twenty feet from them pair. Thinking fast Terry says in a voice that is altered with an electronic reverb. "Safety protocols disengaged, Power limiters disengaged." And then flexing a few hands Terry presses a button on his belt which will allow him to use an electrical charge through the suit. His strength was still human, he didn't need to drain his power supply too fast. And with it he lunges. Pulling the same Trick he did with Carrie, he will jump high as high as he can to get over behind the Punk swinging his fist as hard as he could to the guy's head. Providing he isn't caught he will start to punch and strike the large guy at nerve centers and pressure points. Using the electrical current to give him some stunning power. The punk was ready the second he heard Terry land. The punch was blocked and the big guy tried to counter with one of his own. If Terry got knocked back, the big guy was going to grab something to be used as a weapon. If Terry fell to the ground then it was going to be curb stomp city. All of it depending on how well Terry could take a punch. Terry does the one thing the guy won't expect. The splits and it allows the punch to go over him as he will strike this time for the crotch as hard as he can. An electrically charged punch to the groin. Just about anyone would feel that. Terry doesn't stop there. Pulling his leg back terry will back away. Using the alley for the narrowness it provides he will leap from one wall up to the other and the kick across the face as hard as he can. On contact his suit will deliver an electrical charge. Having fought the guy who was making the Venom slappers he knows not to pull his punches, at least not with this guy. Still Terry is careful of where he strikes he won't risk killing. All the big guy does is let out a noise followed by a gurgle like noise. He falls to the ground holding his crotch. The dealer just stares before dropping to his knees before putting his hands over his head, "I'm invoking my right to an attorney." The guy just doesn't not want to mess with this Bat-person thing, Batman, whatever the costumed guy wants to call himself. Since they work within the law, he figures they have to follow the rights of allegedly guilty. At this point Terry turns as his eyes change from white to Red as he looks at the other dealer and then lifting his right hand up and clenching his fist. At that point a two foot long blade extends. Terry starts to approach, "Do I look like I am part of the police Department." Grabbing hold of the guy's shirt and coat as he will yank him close. Now Terry will fire off his rocket boots and then rocket up into the air as Terry says, "Alright, Who, where is your suppler?" Terry says as he lands on the Roof. Throwing him down, not hard enough to break a bone yet, but enough to leave bruises. Perhaps in side of the old man. "And please Lie to me, to see what I do to you." At that point a second blade comes out from Terry's other arm. Instead of lying or telling the truth the dealer just runs, he doesn't want anything to do with this. He figures all the talk about being outside of the law is just talk. So he just tries to double time it across the roof, serpentine the route a little to throw off Terry. Terry narrows his eyes as the guy runs. Terry is almost tempted to let the guy run and get him back at his place. But he doesn't want to Risk it. He allows the guy to get a Little head start. Not to be sporting but to give the guy some false hope of escape. When he crushes that he can lay a bit of a beating down. Drug dealers are a sore spot for Terry and almost enjoys roughing them up. Running parallel to the guy Terry will inter sect him around a corner as Terry will back hand him to the ground. Moving up he will then lift up his leg to snap it forward to the guy's ankle, breaking it. "You think I am going to let poison dealing scum like you go?" Reaching down Terry will grab hold of that broken ankle and hold it tightly as he carries the guy over to the edge of a roof. Little bit of pain as he holds the guy upside down over a large dumpster. "I asked you a question... answer me." He says. Making sure the pain of having his broken ankle held gets to the guy as he will grab hold of the other leg so the guy can focus on Terry's words other than the pain. "Now let's try this again... Who is your suppler, and where is he? Answer or I will start breaking every bone in your body one at a time. Very slowly." Screaming the dealer breathed hard, his cries echo through the night as Terry continues to hold onto that broken bone. All the deal does is scream and give the guy the finger before shouting an obscenity. The dealer isn't going to talk to the bad guy. At least Batman shows some sense of restraint. When the legs being held are switched, the dealer breathes out and says, "I'm not talking to you! You'll have to kill me! I ain't talking!" Holding the guy by his unbroken ankle Terry will think and single to Batman, he might need a little help on this. Admitting he may have gone a touch too far. "I can do far worse then simply kill you. Imagine living your life in a wheel chair. Wearing a diaper. Because you are paralyzed from the neck down." And then as Terry holds him over the Dumpster he will make a motion as if he was about to drop him, "My arm is getting tired. Batman is on his way here now. You know how he hates drug pushers. How that poison can end up in the hands of kids. Answer me and answer truthfully because I have a built in lie detector in this suit. I'll Ziptie you and leave you for the police. If not I'll leave you to Batman. And he's not happy. Last chance." Yes the dealer has soiled himself. He still refuses to talk. So he holds that middle finger high at Terry and screams in pain. By now people are taking pictures and bringing some attention to them. Bruce arrives after a few moments. His eyes look over the situation, "Broken ankle." Looking at Terry, "The tough ones....it only works if you drop them." Waiting for Terry to do the deed Bruce listens to the screams before letting the grappling hook snag the dealer. After this the dealer begins swearing he's low level he's just told where to go and nothing more. The pay is too good to ignore. Bruce gives Terry a look, "See?" Terry does what Bruce tells him to do almost with out hesitation. The speed of it should surprise Bruce. Allowing Batman to take over at this point. When he talks Terry simply nods. in understanding. Terry had managed to get his tracker back and on his gauntlet. Moving out of the range of the cameras. "indeed." Terry thinks on it and recalls the technique. "I still remember you taking a Cane to some one and beating them to get answers." "Pressure points and nerves are powerful tools to use against them. Come on," Bruce fires the grappling hook and swings off. There is a lot more to do in Gotham and it's still a few hours before sunrise. At least Terry finally has his wish. Terry has taken Notes fully as he moves to join his Mentor. His own Grapple fires and he follows Batman on his own red wings. In truth all he hopes for is a Passing grade. And he will do all he can to properly learn from the Real Batman.